Phlox paniculata. 
xe2x80x98Red Feelingsxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Phlox plant of the family Polemoniaceae, botanically known as Phlox paniculata, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Red Feelingsxe2x80x99.
The new cultivar is a whole plant mutation from Phlox xe2x80x98Bright Eye Elitexe2x80x99 (unpatented) in Den Hoorn, The Netherlands. xe2x80x98Red Feelingsxe2x80x99 was discovered and selected by the inventor, Irenaeus A. M. van Gaalen, in October 1999, in Den Hoorn, The Netherlands.
xe2x80x98Red Feelingsxe2x80x99 is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor and selected in a cultivated environment in Den Hoorn, The Netherlands. Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by tissue culture was first performed in June, 2000, in Maasdijk, The Netherlands. Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by cuttings was first performed January, 2001, in Den Hoorn, The Netherlands, and has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Red Feelingsxe2x80x99 which in combination distinguish this Phlox as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. reddish purple inflorescence color;
2. inflorescences that do not have typical Phlox flowers;
3. persistent inflorescences that do not shed; and
4. upright plant habit.
xe2x80x98Red Feelingsxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype of the new cultivar may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity, and day length without any change in the genotype of the plant. The following observations, measurements and values describe the new cultivar as grown in Den Hoorn, The Netherlands, in a glass greenhouse under average daytime temperatures of 18 to 32 degrees Celsius and nighttime temperatures of 10 to 18 degrees Celsius. No artificial lighting, photoperiodic treatments or other cultural or environmental treatments are conducted, no growth retardants are added. These conditions closely approximate those generally used in commercial practice.
Highest temperature resistant is unknown but known tolerance is up to 30 degrees Celsius. The lowest temperature tolerance is unknown, but known tolerance is to USDA Zone 6.
The amount of time needed to produce a flower from a rooted cutting is 30 weeks. It takes 12 months to produce a commercial plant from tissue culture. The flowers have a tenability of up to 10 to 14 day on average, and 10 days on average as a cut flower. The plants are field grown or in grown in 1.5 liter containers.
Of the many commercial cultivars known to the present inventor, the most similar in comparison to xe2x80x98Red Feelingsxe2x80x99 is the cultivar xe2x80x98Natural Feelingsxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 09/984,538). The flowers of xe2x80x98Natural Feelingsxe2x80x99 are green, white, and pink, whereas the flowers of xe2x80x98Red Feelingsxe2x80x99 are reddish purple. The flower shape of xe2x80x98Natural Feelingsxe2x80x99 resembles that of a small flower, whereas the flower shape of xe2x80x98Red Feelingsxe2x80x99 are less developed than a small flower. The inflorescence of xe2x80x98Natural Feelingsxe2x80x99 have more flowers than the inflorescence of xe2x80x98Red Feelingsxe2x80x99.
In comparison to Phlox paniculata xe2x80x98Bright Eye Elitexe2x80x99 (unpatented), from which xe2x80x98Red Feelingsxe2x80x99 is a mutant, xe2x80x98Bright Eye Elitexe2x80x99 has normal Phlox paniculata flowers while xe2x80x98Red Feelingsxe2x80x99 has much smaller flowers with different flowers. xe2x80x98Bright Eye Elitexe2x80x99 has dark pink to light pink flowers that are 3.5 to 4 cm in length, while the flowers of xe2x80x98Red Feelingsxe2x80x99 are reddish purple and 1.2 cm in length. In general, the stem, leaves, and roots of xe2x80x98Bright Eye Elitexe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Red Feelingsxe2x80x99 are the same.